Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee (Why-ss Sh-nee) is one of the titular protagonists of the American web cartoon RWBY and its Japanese manga adaptation/prequel. She is a seventeen-year-old girl who is training to become a Huntress and defender of the world of Remnant. She is voiced by Kara Eberle in English, with her singing voice provided by Casey Lee Williams Just Like Kit's Singing Voice Is Provided By Mitsuru Matsuoka. In the Japanese dub, she is voiced by Yōko Hikasa. Appearance Original (Volumes 1-3) Weiss is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. In her character short for Volume 5, she wears the same outfit except her ponytail is centered. Pajamas Weiss' pajamas consist of a faded blue nightgown with short sleeves and white trim and displays the Schnee Crest on the upper-right chest. She also wears her hair down. Alternate Outfit (SnowPea) During the events of "A Minor Hiccup" and "Painting the Town...", Weiss wears an alternate outfit codenamed "Snowpea". This outfit consists of a white, double-breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She also wears a pair of white, thigh high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings. Dance During the Beacon Dance, Weiss wears a short, white, sleeveless dress with cutouts on both sides of her waist. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh, and she also wears white pumps. Uniform Weiss wears the same uniform as every other girl attending Beacon Academy, consisting of brown shoes, red tartan skirt, white blouse with maroon trim and thin red bow, a brown vest with gold buttons, and maroon blazer with gold trim, alongside black socks reaching to mid-calf. Post-Timeskip (Volume 4-Current) After the timeskip following the Fall of Beacon, her new design includes a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings. She also has an alternate/occasional outfit, which follows the same design as her standard attire except for the skirt, which is floor length and split to her thigh on one side, and she wears chunky heels instead. The white ribbon has been removed from her waist, and she wears her hair and earrings in the same style, albeit her ponytail has grown out, now roughly reaching her knees. Personality Monty Oum has said that everything has been decided for Weiss in her life, and because of it, she is a bit of a rebel. This manifests itself in her physical appearance as she wears her ponytail to the side of her head, disrupting the symmetry of the rest of her outfit. When Professor Port states that Weiss has received everything she wanted in life, she responds that it is not entirely true, thinking of her father’s attitude. She takes pride in her name and the company, though, as seen when she first meets Blake Belladonna, when she discusses it with her team in Mountain Glenn, and when she confronts her father over it. Considering the lyrics of her leitmotif "Mirror Mirror", it is very likely that Weiss felt lonely throughout her life, which translated into a cold nature. Constant attacks by the White Fang added heavy strain to her life, explaining her often difficult personality. After warming up to people, she places a great deal of trust in her friends and confides in them when she feels the need without abandoning her usual strict attitude. According to her voice actress, Kara Eberle, Weiss is "nice but can also be a little bit bitchy." She is irritable and confident in her abilities, though also acknowledges her deficiencies and the need to hone her skills further. Her confidence in her skills and intellect often comes off as arrogance to others. This is also mentioned by Kara, who called her the "know-it-all" type of person who also can become best friends with her acquaintances. Weiss takes her time at Beacon more seriously than her teammates, even taking notes when the topic is not related to the knowledge she seeks. She equates such dedication in the classroom with dedication in the field. Thus, she is annoyed at those who do not take things seriously, especially when it comes to becoming protectors against the Grimm. Weiss remains calm and tactical during encounters and mentally coaches herself. She is thoughtful and fights with precision and coordination. After speaking with Professor Port, Weiss' attitude appears to change, as she takes his suggestion to "be the best person she can be" to heart. She opens up to Ruby, though she does not halt future criticisms. Weiss’ development carries into her whimsical and humorous side as she joins her team in a food fight against Team JNPR and a board game. In "Painting the Town...", Weiss attempts to joke but is met with negative criticism from Yang and Blake. Weiss also enjoys planning and participating in certain events, such as the Beacon Dance. Weiss vows that as a Huntress, she will elevate the Schnee name from her father’s dishonor to it and put her desires behind others’ necessities. This solidifies in "Lessons Learned" when Weiss heeds her sister’s advice and removes her bindings from the SDC to discover more about herself. After being retrieved from Beacon and flown home, Weiss is truly affected by the loss that happened during the Fall of Beacon. She becomes increasingly intolerant of the Atlesian lifestyle she grew up in, seeing it as superficial and ignorant. Her change of perspective is demonstrated by her hostility toward Henry Marigold’s insensitive and ignorant attitude about the charity event and her public outburst when a couple talks condescendingly about the destruction of Vale. Weiss also becomes intimidated when anyone raises their voice in anger. This trait was first shown in "Taking Control", when she overheard an argument between her father and General Ironwood. It's also shown in "Known by its Song", when Yang snaps at her mother for mocking her family. The latter incident shows Weiss remaining on edge around Yang even after her anger subsides. Views on the White Fang and Faunus Due to the ongoing violence between the SDC and the White Fang terrorist group, Weiss despises the White Fang and shows a noticeable distrust of the Faunus at first. The White Fang's activities seem to have contributed to a difficult childhood for Weiss, for she had close ties with numerous people who were either killed by or disappeared because of the White Fang. The fact that the White Fang have been consistently disrupting the SDC's activities has also led to Weiss' father being frequently angry, further worsening her childhood. She cites these events as having colored her views on both the White Fang and Faunus. When Blake defends Sun Wukong’s criminal acts, Weiss makes many derogatory comments about him suggests he would likely join with the White Fang. However, shortly after the fight with Roman Torchwick, Weiss no longer cares about her argument with Blake, stating they are teammates and it changes nothing. Regardless, she states that she remains unsure of how she feels about Sun, although they are on friendlier terms as time passes. Weiss and the rest of her team keep Blake’s status as a Faunus a secret. Weiss' hostility toward the Faunus downgrades considerably through her time at Beacon, as seen when she showed concern for Velvet Scarlatina and the rest of Team CFVY. She is even friendlier with Blake, having placed trust in her as well after fighting alongside Blake against the White Fang several times. Powers and Abilities As the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss was raised from youth to strive to be the best in all she did, and combat was no exception. As a testament to her skills, Weiss was on the top ranking of the sparring class during the events of the Vytal Festival. Weiss can move quickly and is creative on the battlefield, particularly with Ice Dust. Like many Huntsmen and Huntresses before her, Weiss has had her Aura unlocked, coating her body with a shield powered by her soul. As long as that shield remains, she cannot be wounded, although she can still feel pain when struck. Weiss' combat style relies heavily on ricocheting off either surrounding surfaces or her glyphs, allowing her to take control of the fight by rapidly attacking from multiple angles to keep the enemy off balance. She has been seen utilizing this tactic with her Arma Gigas Summon, rapidly transporting it between glyphs to confuse and ambush the enemy in mid-strike. Weapon Weiss' weapon of choice is Myrtenaster, a Multi-Action Dust Rapier. The rapier has a revolving chamber inside the guard, which has six slots in total, each of which contains a vial of powdered Dust. The revolving chamber is constantly stocked with red, cyan, purple, white, yellow, and blue Dust. Weiss utilizes the Dust in combat, either in raw form or in conjunction with her Semblance to create various effects that suit the situation. When not using Myrtenaster as a Dust supplier, Weiss utilizes her speed to dodge attacks and her sword to deliver damage through quick thrusts that leave little room for counters. Semblance One of Weiss' most notable abilities is her Semblance, which allows her to create glyphs that can be used in a variety of ways: create a slippery platform to skate on at high speed, generate midair platforms to manipulate her trajectory in the air and perform limited Time Dilation that can speed up actions, to name a few. With mastery, a Schnee also has the ability to summon avatars of the foes that they have defeated. In "Lessons Learned", Winter Schnee specifies that the summoned foe had to have caused the Schnee to push past who they were and become who they are now. In the episode "Heroes and Monsters", Weiss exhibits this ability once, as she unintentionally summons the arm of the Arma Gigas she defeated in "White Trailer" to protect Velvet Scarlatina. Nevertheless, she struggles to demonstrate this ability for a while, and she says "it's the only thing she's been having trouble with" to her sister. She can also summon an avatar of the Boarbatusk that she defeated in Peter Port's classroom, as demonstrated when she involuntarily summons it to attack a party guest who offended her in "Tipping Point". After being grounded following the incident, Weiss devotes her time to mastering the ability, eventually learning to fully Summon the Arma Gigas in "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back". She can also cause her summons to teleport and use her glyphs as surfaces to jump off, as demonstrated in "Dread in the Air".She has also learned to fully summon a Queen Lancer she fought in "Dread in The Air". In the series, Weiss' glyphs have appeared in a variety of colors for unknown reasons. Blue and white normal glyphs have been shown with the base ability to push whatever is within their influence. Black glyphs have the ability to pull whatever is within their influence, and they appear to involve the use of Gravity Dust, evidenced by Myrtenaster's Dust chamber revolving when Weiss makes the first black glyph in the "Volume 5 Weiss Character Short". The Time Dilation glyph has a gold-colored clock design and involves the use of Lightning Dust. Summon glyphs are white and have their own unique designs. In Volume 5, using fire Dust with her glyphs make them become a red-orange color. Dust Weiss frequently utilizes Dust and occasionally uses her Semblance to direct the movement and manifestation of it, such as in "Players and Pieces", where she does this to create a curved wall of ice between Ruby and the Death Stalker'sstinger. Weiss has shown a preference for Ice Dust, only switching types if it provides her with an advantage, such as using Wind Dust against sonic based attacks, or to create certain types of glyphs such as black or Time Dilation glyphs. She has used Ice Dust to trap enemies, create a trail to push enemies from a height, create a slippery sheet of ice and form pointed ice chunks to use as projectiles. Weaknesses Weiss seems to have limited endurance, as seen in "The Emerald Forest", after Ruby and Weiss are forced to retreat from a pack of Beowolves after a forest fire; Weiss is shown to be panting in exhaustion while Ruby is still fully energized. The biggest sign of her lack of endurance, however, is her inability to take heavy hits. Out of everyone on her team, she has been knocked out the most, such as by Nora Valkyrie with her watermelon hammer during the food fight, and the White Fang Lieutenant smashing her head into the ground. Despite her glyphs' durability, they have been demonstrated to be breakable, such as when she summoned three black glyphs in an attempt to stop the cargo ship's crash: the ship was falling far too fast or was too heavy for her, causing them to be ripped apart as the ship fell through them. While Weiss may be becoming more familiar with her Semblance's Summoning ability, larger summons like her Arma Gigas apparently take greater time and effort to manifest, as shown in her duel with Vernal, who kept interrupting Weiss' attempts to bring forth the sword-wielding warrior. This weakness was heavily exploited by Vernal. glow.jpg glyps.jpg Quotes Trivia *Weiss is the second character of RWBY introduced, appearing in her trailer that was released on February 14th, 2013. *She fights primarily with her left hand, and uses her right hand mainly in conjunction with magical attacks, transferring and directing enhancements from the weapon. *According to Monty Oum, Weiss fights with fencing because he studied fencing. *She appears to be related to Snow White as her theme sings about a mirror, although Monty Oum said that his characters would not be based off of fairy tale characters. This is supported by her name, when translated from German to English is 'White Snow', which is 'Snow White' with the first and last names exchanged. *Fitting her title, "White", white light is composed of all colors. Her usage of multiple colored spells and abilities may allude to that trait. *Her first name, Weiss, is German for white while her surname, Schnee, is German for snow, thus combining to 'White Snow'. Her last name is also a nickname for someone with white hair and/or a pale complexion. *It's accepted that the fight took place before she sang. Evidence of this is usually cited by the scar she supposedly gained when the Giant Armor punched her. However, up until that moment, a clear view of her face is not shown, and when her face is revealed covered in blood, you can still make out her scar having already been there. Though this does not disprove that the fight took place before she began singing, it does disprove that she gained the scar from fighting that particular Giant Armor. **However, frame by frame comparisons give conflicting results, as many frames do not show that she had this scar before the fight started. Before the battle begins, we see a brief glimpse of her eye, bearing the scar. This may be still a moment when she's on-stage and realizing the flashback. Whether this is a rendering error where the wrong texture was used, where the lighting hides the scar or whether the blood is purposely off centered is unclear. *She is the first character introduced to have her surname revealed. *The same symbol on Weiss' back also appears multiple times on crates in the "Black" Trailer. This may indicate that the said crates were supplied, belong to or manufactured by Weiss' family. *Weiss is the only main character who doesn't use conventional weapon ammunition in her fighting style, instead she uses magic and an unknown energy source to augment her swordplay. *Despite her name being words in German, the W is not pronounced as it would be in German. *Weiss is the only main character who did not have speaking lines in any of the trailers; her singing excluded. *Because of the lyrics in Mirror Mirror, many fans have deduced that she feels lonely. *After lecturing Ruby about Dust in her series debut, she is dubbed 'princess' by her, possibly as a nod to the pre-series speculation that Weiss was royalty. *She is the only main character not to have spoken lines before appearing on the show. *Many consider Weiss a "Tsundere" because of her initial attitude towards Ruby. This is a form of Japanese character development in which the character is initially cold and even hostile, but gradually becomes warm and loving. *In the official artwork shown at the end of each trailer, she is holding Myrtenaster in her right hand despite being left handed. This is because the drawings in the Team RWBY composite are early concepts. *She has her own official Twitter account at RT_WeissSchnee, like Ruby and Yang. *Weiss could have been ignored by her father. Her father is in charge of Schnee Dust Company, which had been successful. Weiss's father now has no time for his daughter, therefore Weiss feels lonely. This is further shown by the lyrics of Mirror, Mirror. *Also, Weiss could be angry at her father. This anger could be the cause of her bossy, bitchy nature at the start of the series. *The line "I'm not perfect", said in Episode 7 by Weiss, might be a slight reflection of her lonely past. However, she then goes on to say, "Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you." Note that she says this before she sees Ruby fight (She has seen Ruby fight, but it was only one blow, and that scene is a not a true representation of Ruby's fighting style), therefore judging Ruby on what she has currently seen of her. This could be more evidence of her past once more, as she belittles others to numb down her hidden feelings. Gallery Weiss by einlee-d7kbv2n.jpg Weiss Schnee (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Vol2 Weiss ProfilePic Normal.png Weiss Schnee.jpg WeissReveal.png wiessoutfit2.jpg|Weiss's secondary outfit weiss pajama.jpg po.jpg uniform beacon.jpg Weiss_ProfilePic_Timeskip_2.png Weiss_Chibi.jpg Merchandise Weiss_Figurine01.jpg 013d3869673fe1b240d5da79d81db5bc.jpg plush_weiss.jpg Videos RWBY "White" Trailer Mirror Mirror - RWBY Volume 1 OST (Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams) RWBY Volume 5 Weiss Character Short - Rooster Teeth This Life is Mine (feat. Casey Lee Williams) by Jeff Williams with Lyrics Navigation Category:Internet Heroes Category:Female Category:Elementals Category:Loner Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Symbolic Category:Siblings Category:Anti Hero Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Protectors Category:RWBY Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Fighter Category:Speedsters Category:Lawful Good Category:Legacy Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Titular Category:Neutral Good Category:Related to Villain Category:In Love